vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie and Atticus
The relationship between the human Atticus Shane and the witch Bonnie Bennett. This two were first seen together in The Five. Bonnie met Shane after learning he had taken over her Grams' Occult Studies class. He quickly became Bonnie's mentor and friend, helping her regain her confidence and teaching her all he knew about magic. They developed a friendship with each other as he coached Bonnie, but he was mostly just using her for her magic. Unbeknownst to Bonnie, however, she was a huge part of Shane's plans for something much bigger. In the end, Atticus was successful in using Bonnie to try to get in contact with the Immortal, Silas, but he failed to save his family being Atticus died shortly after Silas was revived. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In The Five, Bonnie and Shane first met after Bonnie, Elena, and Damon went to Whitmore College to teach Elena how to feed on humans and to retrieve some belongings of her Grams' from Shane, who had taken over her Occult Studies classes at the college after her death. Shane gave Bonnie a flyer to a "Murder House" themed fraternity party. At the party, Shane dug up some of Bonnie's grandmother's possessions for her and asked Bonnie if she practiced witchcraft like her Grams did. Bonnie said that she lost control of her magic and there were consequences, leading Shane to offer Bonnie his help, which she accepted. In The Killer, Shane helped Bonnie get past her guilt and fear after she used Dark Magic and caused her Grams to be punished by the Spirits. Shane tried hypnotism on Bonnie, who didn't believe it would work, as witches are typically immune to Mind Compulsion, in an effort to open her mind. Bonnie and Shane were shown to have their eyes closed for some time. When Bonnie opened her eyes, she announced that the hypnotism wasn't working, but Shane asked them what she thought they had been doing for the last several hours. Bonnie, surprised, looked at the clock, thinking they had only been at it for a few minutes, and was shocked to learn that the hypnotism worked. Shane instructed Bonnie to use her magic to light a candle, so she closed her eyes and tried the spell. When she opened them again, she was discouraged to see that the candle wasn't lit. However, Shane gestured behind her, and she turned around to find that she had magically lit all of the rest of the candles in Shane's Office. In We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, after Shane informed Bonnie and Damon that, in order for Elena's hallucinations to stop, a new hunter must be awakened, he and Bonnie were later seen together in his office. Shane promised Bonnie that he was her biggest ally, and insisted that when Jeremy completed his Hunter's Mark, she would need to come to him, as he would be the only person who could help her. In We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, when Caroline made a comment that she thought Shane was creepy after Bonnie brought some herbal tea he had given her, Bonnie insisted that she didn't believe he was creepy at all. While at the girls' night with Caroline and Elena, Bonnie revealed that Shane was teaching her a type of magic he called Expression, which, unbeknownst to her, was revealed by a witch Damon and Stefan consulted in New Orleans to be a branch of magic that was much worse than Dark Magic. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Shane retreated to the Gilbert Lake House to help Jeremy conquer his urge to kill vampires that was awakened when he became a Supernatural Hunter. He was invited by Elena, who went to the lake house with Bonnie and Damon. Using hypnotism and Jeremy's love and trust for Bonnie, Shane was able to help Jeremy conquer his supernatural urge to kill vampires, allowing him to spend holiday time with his sister. However, Bonnie and Shane weren't shown to be openly speaking to each other in the episode. It was revealed that The Cure for vampirism was buried with Silas, and that Shane knew the location of Silas' tomb even without the help of the complete Hunter's Mark. In After School Special, Bonnie's dad, Rudy Hopkins was named Mystic Falls' new mayor after Carol Lockwood was killed by Klaus. Rudy, who wanted to protect Bonnie by enacting new rules to deal with the supernatural population of the town, butted heads with his daughter, so Bonnie turned to Shane to vent her frustration. Shane gave Bonnie Qetsiyah's Talisman, as Qetsiyah was not only an ancestor of Bonnie's, but was also the witch who knew Silas. Bonnie left Shane's office and walked right past Kol, who was heading for Shane's office, and who she did not immediately recognize, as it had been months since she had last seen him. When she realized who he was, she rushed back into Shane's office, only to find that he had already been kidnapped by the Original Vampire. Bonnie arrived at the Mystic Falls High School, finding April Young in the science laboratory. Upon arriving, she learned that April knew she is a witch, as Rebekah had told her of all of the Mystic Falls Gang's identities. Bonnie informed April that she had come to find Shane, and, knowing that Kol and Rebekah (who had instructed Kol to kidnap Shane for his knowledge of the Cure) would likely harm him due to the fact that he couldn't be compelled, she cast a protection spell on him using her new talisman. Things went wrong when Bonnie accidentally linked April to Shane, and when Shane was being drowned by Kol, he was fine, while April began coughing up water in the other room instead. Later, at Shane's office, Bonnie became furious with Shane, after the two had escaped from the Originals, and she shouted at him that she had almost killed April, and that instead of being weakened by using her magic, she had only felt more powerful. Not liking what Expression was doing to her, she insisted that she didn't want to do this brand of Dark Magic anymore. However, Shane assured Bonnie that Expression wasn't Dark Magic, and that it was up to her to decide whether she used it for good or for bad. He then informed her that Bonnie was the key to everything, and that he would not let anything bad happen to her. In Catch Me If You Can, Shane and Bonnie were at his office, where he was teaching the witch how to control the powerful Expression magic she had developed under his instruction. Suddenly, Sheriff Forbes arrived and interrupted their lesson by arresting Shane for his connection to the deaths of the reformed Town Council led by Pastor Young. Bonnie later found out that her father was the one who ordered Shane's arrest, so she went to the police station to watch as the Sheriff questioned Shane on his involvement on the mass death. Rudy informed his daughter that Shane was responsible for manipulating Pastor Young to kill himself and the eleven other members of the new Council. Bonnie managed to convince her father to let her talk to Shane alone, and as they talked, Shane admitted to orchestrating the explosion at the Young farm. This led Bonnie to question Shane on how he convinced the pastor to massacre eleven people, so Shane explained to her that it wasn't a massacre, but instead, it was a sacrificial ritual in order to finally awaken the immortal Silas, whom Shane was obsessed with releasing from his tomb. Bonnie told Shane that he was crazy, but he offered her something she had difficulty resisting: the chance to bring her Grams back to life. Shane began to taunt Bonnie in order to provoke her into using her Expression magic on him, hoping that when her magic went out of control, she would be forced to allow Shane to keep helping her control her magic. Bonnie began using her Expression magic to break Shane's fingers, and when Rudy tried to intervene, Bonnie created a wall of fire so he couldn't come any closer. Shane convinced Bonnie to calm down using his hypnotism training, and she finally stopped and walked out the room. Shane insisted to Rudy that his daughter was a ticking time bomb, and argued that he was the only one that could help her. He also praised Bonnie by saying that she was a prodigy, and with his help, she could become the one of the most powerful witches in the world. At this news, Rudy told Bonnie that she needed help, as she had almost lost control of her powers, but Bonnie insisted that she didn't, though Rudy argued that the fact that Bonnie was refusing help just told him that she really did need it. In Into the Wild, with Jeremy's Hunter's Mark complete (having killed Kol, and through him, his entire sire line in the previous episode), Shane led Bonnie, Rebekah, Stefan, Elena, Damon and Jeremy to the island where Silas was entombed with the cure. While they traveled by foot across the island, Shane told the group the story of Silas and Qetsiyah. According to Shane, Qetsiyah had helped Silas create the spell that made him truly immortal, but when she learned that he had planned to make his lover immortal instead of her, she got jealous, killed Silas' lover, and buried Silas in the tomb on the island. She also created not only a cure for immortality, but also the supernatural purgatory known as the Other Side, in hopes that he would take the cure, die a mortal death, and then be trapped with her on the Other Side for eternity instead of reuniting with his lover in the afterlife. Bonnie took photos of Jeremy's Hunter's Mark in preparation for finding the Silas' tomb, but she was confused to find that there was no spell in the tattoo like Shane said there would be. Shane later informed Bonnie that Expression doesn't require a written spell to open the tomb like other branches of magic would. When Jeremy asked Shane about the role of the hunter in the ritual, Shane dodged the question and stated that he would explain everything on their hike. Later, Shane tells Bonnie some startling news; his wife Caitlin, who was also a witch, practiced Expression, with unfortunately led to her death from overuse of magic, when she tried to magically resurrect her son after he died. Bonnie was enraged to hear this news, but Shane assured her that the upside to it was that he now knew the warning signs and could help her keep Expression from consuming her. Damon had entered Shane's tent at that point and stated, "The downside is you turned her into a time bomb that only you can dismantle." Sometime later, Jeremy was abducted by a unidentified man, so Bonnie performed a locator spell to find him. A trail of fire led Bonnie into the woods, where she found Shane, who had Silas' Headstone, Jeremy, who was bound and gagged, and a witch resident of the island named Massak. Shane introduced Bonnie to him, and when it became obvious that Bonnie was furious at him, he informed her that Massak had spelled the woods to ensure that if she tried to escape, she would never find her way back. Shane then stated, "Silas awaits." In Down the Rabbit Hole, Shane led Bonnie and Jeremy down the well into the chamber above Silas' tomb. Jeremy and Bonnie stepped aside while Shane searched the chamber, where Bonnie promised him that she would kill Shane before she let him raise Silas. Bonnie began the spell by placing her hand over Jeremy's Hunter's Mark to siphon the magic from the tattoo in order to unseal the passage to Silas' tomb. Shane attempted to guide Bonnie through the spell, but Bonnie ignored him in favor of Jeremy's guidance. Bonnie successfully opened the passageway when the spell caused the chamber to cave in to create the entrance. However, Shane's leg was pinned down and broken from a large piece of fallen stone, and he begged Bonnie to help him, but she refused him. Bonnie and Jeremy then proceeded to enter the passageway while Shane desperately pleaded with them to help him. After Katherine forced Jeremy to awaken Silas by feeding Jeremy to him, Bonnie was rescued by who she thought was Shane and had her stab wounds patched up. However, it was soon revealed that Shane had actually died from the extent of his wounds on the island, and it was actually Silas, using his psychic powers to create an illusion so he could use Shane's appearance to convince Bonnie to trust him and help him in his plan to permanently destroy The Veil between the living world and the Other Side, which would bring back all of the dead supernaturals, including Jeremy and Bonnie's Grams. Quotes Season Four :Bonnie: I can't believe you wrote a book! :Shane: I did. I wrote three books, actually. Two of them, just too mortifying to display. :Bonnie: Oh, I'm finding them online. :Shane: No! No, you're not! Hey, come on, you promised, remember? No cell phones and no internet during witch therapy! Here, this is yours... right now, I want you to focus. And, I want your undivided attention. :Bonnie: You really think you can help me start practicing magic again? :Shane: Absolutely I can. I invited you here because I can. You know what? Right now, just relax, drink your tea. I got this in Australia when I was backpacking with these Aboriginal spirit guides. Trust me, it's better when you smoke it, but I'm trying to be a role model. Bonnie, listen. The thing is, what I have in mind might come off as a little unorthodox. :Bonnie: Now I'm officially curious. :Shane: Good. What do you know about hypnosis? :Bonnie: Really think that will work? :Shane: You practice witchcraft and don't believe in hypnotism? Bonnie, listen. You are afraid to practice magic because those witch spirits convinced you. They threatened your Grams, and they made you feel guilty. You just have to confront that fear and that guilt and remove it. :Bonnie: Maybe, but I don't think hypnosis will work. Witches are naturally immune to any sort of manipulation. :Shane: Really, well let me ask you something. Would you like to put that earring back on? ::--''The Killer'' ---- : :(Bonnie and Shane are in his office together.) :Shane: Did your, uh, did your friend, Damon-- did he get everything he was looking for in my files? :Bonnie: Yeah. Thanks. I – um - I have to ask, how do you know all this stuff? :(Shane pulls up a chair and sits down in front of Bonnie.) :Shane: Bonnie, look, I’ve been around the world ten times over. I’ve studied every supernatural creature known to man. And, for the record, witches are hands down the most powerful. So, I’m in your corner all the way. I’m your biggest ally. But let me just say one thing. When your new hunter – and I know you have one – when he completes his mark, you’re gonna want to come to me. 'Cause I’m gonna be the only one who can help. Trust me on that, okay? :(Bonnie nods.) :Shane: The only one. ::--''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' ---- :Bonnie: Oh, and so now I'm "gifted?" He hates my witch heritage. That's why he travels all the time. He can't handle it. And suddenly he wants to be a protective father? No, not like this. Come on. Distract me. Isn't there some magic therapy thing you haven't shown me yet? :Shane: Listen, Bonnie, I hate to tell you this... Actually, you know what? I take that back. I'm proud to tell you this. You don't need my help anymore. In fact... I was hoping to present this with a cupcake or something. Happy graduation. :Bonnie: It's beautiful. :Shane: It's human bone. :Bonnie: Oh. :Shane: Legend says it was worn by the 2,000-year-old witch Qetsiyah, who drew on it for strength. Bonnie, you have come so far, so fast. If you trust my opinion, your magic is exactly where it needs to be. :Bonnie: Does this mean I have to go home? :Shane: It means I got a stack of papers I got to grade by tomorrow. :Bonnie: I can take a hint. Thanks, Shane. ::--''After School Special'' Gallery Thefive3.jpg TVD405A 0112b.jpg-e596e3fa-t3.jpg 4x06-2.jpg|Shane and Bonnie with Damon 4x06-4.jpg TVD405A 0122b.jpg-08200c72-t3.jpg tumblr_md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo9_1280.jpg tumblr_md3ctwqyIn1rf6gvuo10_1280.jpg TVD 410A 0148-0155ra.jpg-d1a51fe4-t3.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship